spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharp Edges
Sharp Edges is the eleventh episode of Time Travellers and the first part to the third two parter. Plot The Earth has now been token over again and has in use for destruction. With the Doctor, Patrick, SpongeBob and Lilithena being the four people to save the planet. Their loss will be the advantage. Story The Tardis landed in Bikini Bottom, 2015. Around the summer time, about. The place was of course, Conch Street. The street were SpongeBob and his neighbors, Squidward and Patrick live. It had been about a month since SpongeBob had returned back home when Patrick was advised by Brain.Inc and ended up in a experiment with his brain. A homecoming experiment he could have said to himself. The Doctor, his 903 year old "Time Traveller" opened the doors for SpongeBob and Patrick to arrive home in their present day. Recently, they had been on a planet called the Hackonda Plains where SpongeBob re-activated a offline Dalek in which it transported itself to the mothership. "I'm back home! On the same day as we were last here?" SpongeBob happily applauds himself for being back home as he then asks if it is the same day as he got him back. "Two months. I'm sure I'm right." The Doctor reveals to him that two months had passed since that day, as he is sure that he is right on saying that in case that is a lie and false insight. "Sure is the right word? You could have got them two years or better, two decades." Lilithena asks him if sure is the right word to use if he has got them to the right place or not. "Well, that would be wrong. Do you see his house destroyed yet?" The Doctor asks if any of them can see their house is destroyed yet. "Get back inside in case if it is." Lilithena tells the two companions to get back inside the Tardis as the Doctor is still working at the controls of the Tardis. The Tardis then shakes and shudders as everyone flies about before a stop is made. "And that's how I told you." "What the hell was all that for?" SpongeBob asks about what that was about. "Something that has happened outside." The Doctor tells them that something must have happened outside as he rushes outside, but everything is still there. "Nothing's happened? That's not plausible." Patrick asks about nothing happening and not being plausible. "And yet you aren't looking up?" The Doctor reminds him as he looks up in where a dark night sky with other planets (not stolen ones) that were Venus, Saturn and others as the titles screech into existence. Afterwards, Bikini Bottom begins to have a mad dash into insanity. "Mister Krabs! I need to find that crustacean!" SpongeBob shouts for his red krab boss as he could be in despair, he runs out of the Tardis. "No!..." The Doctor orders him as he looks at Patrick as he has SpongeBob's trust. "I'm sorry. Even if I knew you as well as him. He's still my best friend. I have to trust him." Patrick explains to the Doctor. "Sure, go to him. I'll have you." The Doctor tells Patrick to go to SpongeBob as he says that he will have Lilithena with him. "I'm sorry... but no, you're on your own for this one." Lilithena says that she's sorry for what she's going away for this one. "Alright then. Why does everyone have to leave me?" The Doctor complains that everyone leaves him. SpongeBob and Patrick run towards the burning Krusty Krab as they burst through the doors and to Mr Krabs office. He's not there. "Then where is he?" SpongeBob asks where he's probably gone. Lilithena looks around the places as she can before someone knocks her out and ties her up. She wakes up to nobody and nothing there. The Daleks then start their invasion plans as the ships transport them down using transmats. "Why didn't I see that coming?" The Doctor asks why he didn't see that the Daleks would invade (again for the millionth time.) "EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks shout as the Doctor stops caring. "What the hell are those?" A fish asks about these "Daleks" coming out of the sky as one of them kills him before a city wide massacre begins due to the Daleks hatred. It felt like hours but whatever they were doing it seemed endless as SpongeBob and Patrick finally went back into the Tardis after their city-wide search. Lilithena was let go from captivity, the only person she wanted to see now was the Doctor and his band of underwater colleagues. She wanted to tell him about this new recent plan that the Daleks now suddenly have for some reason. She had seen the Tardis still parked, then she is using any way of hiding places to hide away from of incoming Daleks. They have now taken the whole Earth for their taking. How is the Doctor going to get it back now? She could see him in the corner of her eye getting back into the Tardis, she starts to run after them but a Dalek on the left side of the street appears as she feels like it's invaded her space of contact as it partially exterminates her as the Doctor hears the extermination shot and knows it's her. She's been shot. He rushes outside to help the Time Lady who is now breathing heavily on the concrete ground, dying with pain. Inside the Tardis, Lilithena is lying on the floor. Straining around from the pain of the shot, the Doctor is trying to calm her. "Hey, it's only a wound shot from a Dalek." The Doctor tells her. "Yes... and... I wouldn't be here." Lilithena says. "You can't be... I've just met you!" The Doctor complains that she can't die yet. He and her have just met each other and haven't got into any friend status yet. "Too late... I'm straining on your floor, but we've had good times... Before all of this and after... But who knows, I'll remember all of that as I go." Lilithena explains as her hands start to glow. "I think it might work out in the end." "What's happening?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor. "Stay back first." The Doctor orders SpongeBob to stay back from her. "Just stay back, okay?!" Lilithena starts her eventful regeneration as the old persona disappears in a gold and yellow shining light so powerful that SpongeBob and Patrick are having difficulties seeing correctly with the light. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Time Travellers Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Doctor Who Crossovers Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Two-part episodes